


The worst savior

by Torine16



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy x boy, M/M, Murder, MxM - Freeform, Orphan - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torine16/pseuds/Torine16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Note all characters are aged up to 18+)</p><p>Gon was a boy who grew up all on his own, with no family or house to speak of. He lived in the woods and his friends were the animals that shared the island with him. When settlers from distant lands come to his home and begin taking other natives by force, Gon is left to defend himself against strange people with even stranger powers. However he is saved from his fate of becoming a slave by the worst of all the intruders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in a tree swinging my feet back and forth while watching the fish in the water below, today is a good day. The sun is shining, birds singing, and the fish are coming in at a good rate.  
A fishing rod is resting lazily in my relaxed hands, I can't imagine anything better than this. The wind picks up slightly and ruffles my already unruly hair, for as long as I can remember its been a spiky browngreen mess. I don't mind my hair anyway, who cares what other people think? Not me.  
When I was younger I cared, but now that worry has died down, 16 year olds don't need to worry about such things. All I want is to have fun and live with my animal friends. The animals are far more kind then the towns people most of the time anyhow.  
The sun bigins to set and I look up at the clouds, the air smells energized, like lightning and excitement. A storm is coming tonight for sure. I jump down and reel in my rod putting it on my back where it belongs. The fish I caught are strung up and ready to be cooked or smoked.  
The trudge back to my home is taking longer than expected, because rather suddenly half way home it starts pouring. All of my clothes are drenched now and I'm coverd in mud.  
"I'm back Delvi!" I say to the small tent.  
I get a mutterd growl back.  
"Bad day? I understand, can you believe how hard its raining right now? Its coming down in waves." I inform the small beast curled up in my sleeping mats.  
I hang up the fish and get a fire started to smoke them for the impending winter. I can tell this winter is going to be harsh on the island, all of the animals are hibernating early, it is only the 3rd week of autumn and the birds are already migrating.  
As I'm going to sleep I hear the sound of screams in the distance, its probably just another festival about the harvest, I'm not losing sleep over their outlandish events with no actual meaning. I put Delvi on top of my head to drownd out the sound and than quickly fall asleep.

 

(The next morning)

 

I wake to complete silence. The only thing I can hear is the sound of Delvi and I's breathing, not even the HawkBees buz.  
"What in the world?" I ask aloud.  
Delvi herumfs at me and curls up on my blankets again ignoring me completely. What is going on?  
I get up and start up another fire, its chilly today, I think I need my jacket. The fire gets going and heats of the tall tent making it pleasantly warm.  
I slip out of my old PJ shorts and change into some new clothes I bought in town around 2 weeks ago, they consist of green shorts, green jacket, under shirt, and green boots with thick soles to protect my feet from the savage forest floor. Even if my feet are thick like leather from walking barefoot as a young child.  
"The fashion is terrible most of the time, but I like these, maybe the towns people are learning?" I mumble to myself.  
My feet begin to carry me out of my tent and automatically I know something is not right. The smell of smoke is everywhere and from the distance I see a huge cloud of rolling black smoke. That definitely doesn't belong here.  
"Delvi, somethings wrong, I'm going to go check on the town!" I shout running away from the tent.  
I think something happend to the people, I may not like them, but I don't want them to die! I start running faster, faster, faster, as fast as I can. I slid to a halt when I see the once full and lively town, burned to ashes. All that is left are burning pillars, and blacked out streets that children once played on.  
Tears fall freely from my eyes. What in the world happend?


	2. The men with strange skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is terrified of the destruction of the town he once knew, but he is even more terrified of what kind of monster could cause such a large scale of destruction in one night.

As soon as the smoke came swirling towards me I saw a short humanoid figure in the center of the blaze, the figure was crackling unnaturally with lightning around its body. My eyes widen considerably, what in the fu-  
My thought is interrupted as the short figure turns to me and a pair of disturbingly pale blue eyes settle on me. A surge of pure fear shoots down my spine.  
What should I do? its looking right at me...  
The electric feeling of excitement that flooded through me when it took a step toward me was beyond confusing, but I try to ignore it, I let my fear carry me back up the hill faster than I had run down it.  
Leaves fly behind me, and branches smack me from head to toe, leaving welts on every inch of my body . I don't stop until I crash into my tent.  
"Delvi! Delvi! wake up we're leaving! wake up!" I shout frantically.  
You damn beast! we'll both die if we don't leave now, what is he doing? Whatever!  
I scramble into the tent and begin to pack up everything I own, which to be honest isn't much, tightly into a large Hiking bag that is roughly my height. "Either you come now, or I'm leaving you behind!" I yell to Delvi. The beast simply stands and trots over to me completely at ease. I swear without me, Delvi would die from his laziness. If only he had seen what I just saw! He would run with me, but he's too lazy for that I guess. I light a match and flick it onto the remains of my home and then watch it go up in bright yellow flames. I jump on to Delvi's back and then urge him to run as fast as possible to the ocean, if I can get there in time we'll be safe, I have a boat that I bought for an emergency just like this. Its a good thing I have a boat too, because I'm pretty sure I saw the harbour ablaze as well. There would be no chance of stealing a ship, though I guess if the owner is dead its not really stealing, and making a get away. Delvi slowly picks up the pace as the woods around us become filled with the sound of shouts in a foreign language. They do not sound happy! Who are they? Pirates? I highly doubt that, the boy in the fire was too well dressed for them to be pirates... Religious group? No, that's too far fetched... Hmmm, aahaaa! Slave traders! but what are slave traders doing here? We are a small village on an island, with no military, there is no reason for attack. Plus I have no clue what language they are speaking, I would recognize at least some of their words if they were from anywhere near our island. Everything they are shouting sounds like angry gibberish. Suddenly Delvi slams to a stop in front of a man... or is it a lady? Ahhh, heck I can't tell! He/She has long black hair that is currently blowing gingerly in the wind, revealing a pair of cold dead black eyes. He looks, soulless. His big eyes widen a fraction more than they already were and he is suddenly holding a bunch of needles in his hands pointing them at me. "Run Delvi!" I shout as loud as possible. Delvi leaps over the tall slinder He/She, and runs at top speed to the beach. The trees snap and break in our path as Delvi crashes through the jungle. I can still hear the shouts of men, but they are fading now. We're losing them, thank goodness. The beach is the only peaceful place left on the island, the water moves lazily lapping at the sandy shore, and the white sand lays undisturbed. Not a single footprint to be seen. Our boat is sitting lethargically on the shore, tied to a thick tree to keep it from floating away. Delvi and I rush to the boat, he bites the thick rope off and jumps into the small boat. I take off my bag and throw it onto the deck. "Delvi! help me cast off the boat you frigging lazy monster!" I yelp trying to push the ship off the sand. He reluctantly climbs out and pushes the ship with me, it slips off the sand and floats merrily on the dark water. We jump back on to the ship, and I start to get all the sails ready and tie everything up. The helm of the ship is lonely until I jump towards it and take commands steering us away from the sandy shore, and away from danger. After about 15 to 20 minutes we are out far enough that the trees look like toothpicks with fluffy green plumes on top. With much squinting and a lot of concentration, I see 4 figures push out of the jungle and stand right at the edge, all simply looking at me. "Haha! Can't catch me, baka!" I shout out to them while laughing. I'm far more prepared then all those other people in the town were. What kind of demons could make our entire island a burning sand pit in one day? Those people were like nothing I had ever seen before. Both of them had skin that was white and iridescent like the moon, on a cloudless night. Unexpected tears fall out of my eyes. Why am I crying? I cup my face in my hands and let out a chorus of sobs. I guess I'm more scared then I thought I was. "Delvie, what are we going to do?" I ask hugging him. He licks my face and then falls back asleep. I feel unusually tired too. With that thought in mind I promptly pass out.


	3. The other islands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon comes to a island that he has never seen before, it seems to be in just as bad if not worse conditions then his island, He becomes extremely worried about being captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will have a more 'scary' part, there will be some blood shed, and beating so be prepared for that.

I woke with a start as the ship gouges into the sand of a strange beach I've never seen before. The sand hear is the same but the trees are... different, they are green everywhere and make a dense wall that rises above the shore line. I've never even seen trees like these before, they are so tall and thin, they look like the wind could just blow them right over, yet they grow thick and block out all light from above.  
"Delvi, wake up, we've landed... somewhere? Help me with the boat!" I say shaking him.  
He opens one eye and rolls away from me. Oh for the love of-  
"Delvi! Help meeee, please? I can't pull this whole ship all an my own, I need your help!" I whine stomping my foot in frustration.  
He makes a large huffing sound and slowly stands rocking the ship as he does. When he jumps on to the sand, he nearly capsized the whole thing, but stops it by grabbing the stern and pulling it onto the beach with his massive jaws.  
I jump out as well falling to the ground from the rocking of the ship. I hate sailing, its so disorienting, like wondering through the jungle without knowing where you are. Delvi looks at me pointedly for several moments.  
"What do you want you lazy thing?" I ask him laying down and breathing deeply.  
He comes to stand right above me and huffs again lowering his fuzzy eyebrows into a scowl. What could he possibly want now?  
"What is it? Are you hungry or what? If not leave me alone, I need to think in peace." I tell him mildly.  
He narrows his eyes and then pushes his big bear like muzzle under me and flips me up and even makes a sound of annoyance.  
One massive talon covered bird-ish hand lays directly on my chest, he huffs and blows big globs of slobber on my face.  
" Eww! Delvi, what the heck! Leave me alone!" I tell him frustrated with his behavior.  
Delvi promptly turns away, walks to the ship and begins to push it back into the water.  
"Woah woah waoh! Don't do that!" I screech running tward him. "What is your problem?" I ask him. He sniffs the boat and sneezes. My boat doesn't smell funny does it? I hope not, that could atract... ATTENTION! "oh, you're a smart boy, I'm stupid. They might be able to track us from the boat!" I say out loud to myself. Delvi just rolls his eyes and starts pushing the boat again, I help but not much, he really doesn't need my help. Delvi is truly huge, at leas 5 foot 3-4 inches (172-173 cm or so). He is as tall as I am, but he is only a baby, he'll get bigger. I probably won't grow much more. When I see the boat disappear into the distance I sigh in relief. I really hope they don't find us here. "Hey, let's try to get as far away from this shore as possible, I don't want to be near when they catch up with us." I inform Delvi. At my words we begin to carefully trudge through the forest... jungle? this is such a weird environment. The moss is red, water pink, and vines soft like taffy.

The air is thick and humid, and fog rolls around our feet in large mysterious swirls. There is no wind yet the leaves are shifting and turning.  
"This place totally creeps me out Delvi..." I whisper to him.  
We spend hours walking, my boots are coverd in mud, and my eye lids are drooping. I wonder if there are any places around that are safe to sleep? It doesn't seem like there are any, in every direction everything looks the same. For all we know we've been walking in circles for a whole day.  
With a start Delvi barks and runs to the right. What the...  
"Delvi! where are you going? You crazy animal, get back here!" I shout following him.  
Where in the world could he be going? I hope he isn't leading us to our deaths.  
"Delvi! Delvi! Come back, Delvi!" He runs over a hill and disappears from my line of sight.  
When I come up over the hills I am greeted by the sight of a chard burnt hole in the ground the size of a small city. There is still smoke rising up from the rubble of what I assume was a town just like mine was.  
I walk up to it and stand beside Delvi to see what he seems to have caught. When I look down I see a girl with fire red hair and dark brown skin struggling under his massive talon coverd hands.  
When she saw my face she stoped moving. I wonder if the people that attacked me did this to her island too.  
"Ahh.... Delvi, get off of her, you bafoon." I tell him.  
After he is off of her she is still frozen to the spot she is laying on.  
"Um, I'm sorry about him, Delvi can be an idiot sometimes. Here let me help you up." I explain whilst grabbing her arm and helping her up.  
She stares at me with a weary look in her eyes.  
"You have... not white skin? You are not a pirate?" She asks.  
"uhh, no I'm not a pirate, the pirates they... they killed my village. I'm the last one." I reply.  
"Me too... I am Niera, you are?" She tells me.  
"My name is Gon, that is Delvi, he is a dunce." I answer.  
She laughs at me as Delvi huffs and hits me with his tail after I tell her how stupid he is.  
"I think Delvi is not so much dunce as Gon is." she giggles.  
I frown at her, how am I more stupid than that? He's an animal. I feel slightly offended.  
"Where do you sleep Niera? We have nowhere to go." I say.  
"Oh! You follow me!" She exclaims.  
Her small feet rush off through the soot, large puffs of ash rising with each step. Delvi and I run after her so we don't get lost. The ground is still warm from the fire, I can feel it through my boots as I run.  
We reach a small cave that looks dry and warm on the inside. There is a large pile of soft looking plants shoved into the back of the rocky overhang. Delvi wastes no time in jumping onto the pile and falling asleep. Niera and I continue to talk.  
"We have been on the run for two days now, I'm exhausted, we haven't eaten either." I tell her looking at my stomach.  
"You not eat!? Bad Gon, boys must eat lots! Or they not grow up strong." She scolds me.  
I laugh at her attitude, and ruffle her fluffy hair.  
"Well what am I supposed to eat when I'm running all day, hmm?" I ask with a smile.  
"You eat gumgu fruit. It makes full and last long time." She tells me sternly.  
She acts like Mito... at the thought of her name my mood deflates.  
"I get you gumgu, hungry boy is sad boy." She says decisively.  
"Okay. Be careful, you never know when they could come back." I warn her.  
"Niera knows, bye bye Gon." she shouts runing out in the direction of the burnt city.  
I watch her figure disappear into the fading light of the sun, and feel my eye lids get heavy again, this time I let them close.

When I wake again, the sun is no longer in the sky and the moon lights up the forest in strange iridescent hues. I look all around me and don't see Niera. Where could she be?  
"Niera? Where are you!? Niera! Niera!" I shout running in the same direction as she had earlier.  
As I get closer to the burnt city I hear screaming and shouting. So I silently creep closer till I am sitting in a bush, palms sweating and eyes blank with fear.  
In the clearing 15 or so feet away from me kneeling on her knees is Niera, and 4 other people. 2 of which I recognize as the pirates, and 2 I haven't seen yet.  
There is the white haired kid with cold blue eyes and crackling electricity, The man with long black hair and soulless black eyes, but there also stood a man with dark brown hair that fell into his eyes that are a bright green, and the most eye catching and dangerous one was a man who was standing back from the rest with his arms crossed and legs pressed lighly against each other. He is sporting at least 6 inch heels that make him look absolutely gigantic, a pair of harem pants that make his slim waist stand out. His shirt is extremely short and almost shows off his nipples, on his arms there are large metal and jewel coverd bangles, that jingle at his every move. His hair is an even deeper more vivid red than Niera's and it stands in tall slightly curled columns that make his slim pale face stand out even more then the others that are with him. Under his eyes I can see a tear and a star painted onto his smooth skin.  
I am completely stunned by the perfection of his figure, though strange, it calls so me in a way I had only heard others speak of.  
I am shaken out of my daze as the white haired boy grabs Niera's face harshly causing her to cry out. My body twitches but I hold myself back, it the others have strange powers like the boy with white hair then I'm useless. He yells something at her in his language and slaps her across the face so hard that she is knocked over and spits out a tooth. He looks furious and goes to kick her but the brown haired one holds him back and leans into the boy's ear, whispering something. The boy slumps and goes to stand next to the girly man with long hair. Mr. brown hair walks up to Niera and picks her up, only to tie her up and put a rag over her mouth, she falls limp and he hoists her over his shoulder like a rag doll. When they all walk away I see the man with red hair stay behind. He simply stares into the woods as the sun rises, he turns tward his ship and I breath a sigh of relief as he starts to walk away. However, I automatically regret my sigh because his beautiful face whips right at me and his golden snake like eyes narrow at me. A slow evil smirk grows on his lips as he spots me sitting in the bushes. My heart freezes in my chest. He takes one step to me and I instantly bolt away from him. I don't want to die.


	4. Captured and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is finally captured by the pirates, but is left severely confused by their attitude toward him.

I have to hide, have to run, to get away, but how can I when all my brain can think of are his slanted yellow eyes.

Stumbling my way up a hill and through the trees,I smash into the cave entrance and land on my butt, successfully getting dust and sticks stuck to my shorts.  
"Delvi! We need to go now!" I shout grabbing my bags.  
Upon looking up I see that Delvi isn't in the cave.  
"...Delvi?" I ask into the dusky darkness.  
In the distance I hear Delvi's characteristic growl/screech.  
"Delvi!" I yell, running towards the sound.  
When I come to the scene Delvi is surrounded by the pirates, and few of their goons. Some of them have scratch marks and deep looking bites all over their bodies. That's my boy. Fight till the end.  
I lunge at one of the goons and land a solid punch to his mouth, blood sprays out along with some teeth as he hits the ground. Their attention slightly turns to me, a small group detaches from circling Delvi to swarm me.  
I start attacking, swinging elbows and high kicks at them. They don't give up, but neither do I, by the time I see the white haired kid speeding towards me its too late. All I can do is raise my arms over my head to protect it as much as possible before he slams into me at inhuman speed. I feel my ribs break as we slam into the ground. My breath is knocked out of me and my vision blurs red and black.  
The weight is lifted off of me, I see lightly pink tinged skin and glowing golden eyes. A smile spreads across the man's face as he gently runs a finger down my jaw, sticking the blood soaked digit into his mouth and making an incredibly lewd sound as he does.  
With his blood stained grin stuck in my mind, I promptly pass out.

Hisoka's Point of view

I the small tanned boy loses consciousness and falls limply onto the blood red moss under him.  
"Killua, bring him to my quarters immediately." I order.  
The younger male picks up my prize with ease and walks off with a huff. Illumi gives me a sideways glance filled with contempt and disgust.  
"Oh, don't give me that." I say. He simply huffs and walks away. Jason walks up to me and gives me a look. "Why do you want that kid so much?" He asks. I look down at him and grin. "He got away." I reply, a slight groan leaving my lips at the memory of his escape "isn't that.. exciting?" I ask him. "Surrre." He replies rushing off to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hunter X Hunter fanfic, so please be kind but anyway, I hope you like it. If you couldn't tell, I'm also new to this site as well, but I'm not new to story writing.


End file.
